Railway Crossing
by Exotos135
Summary: Stella and Mrs. Johnson have an odd interaction while waiting at a railway crossing.


**I said I would write this story, and I did! Hello everybody, Exotos135 here, and I bring you a story centering on Stella and everybody's favorite teacher, Mrs. Johnson.**

 **I've been using Stella a lot lately, haven't I?**

 **Anyway, I got the idea from this fanfic from an anime short series titled "Fumikiri Jikan." It's essentially slice of life, on a railway crossing!**

 **That may not sound interesting to you, but I still suggest giving it a shot.**

 **What will happen in this story? Well, only one way to find out: Let's go!  
**

* * *

It was a calm day in Royal Woods, even if it was a school day. And it wasn't any regular school day either, for it was the day that the newest girl in Royal Woods, Stella, began school.

And she utterly dreaded it.

"Okay, Stella, stay calm," the girl said to herself in the quietest tone possible. "Today's your first day, you got to stay calm, and make sure to make a good first impression."

And then the girl came across an obstacle: a railway crossing, with the bar that was down.

"Huh? This is a railway crossing, right?" Stella said as she scanned the scene. "What the heck is one of these doing in Royal Woods? And why did it have to be built right around here?"

Stella scratched her chin. "I mean, I could go find another way to the school, but this is the quickest road there, and any other way would take more time..."

And while Stella thought about her situation, another person appeared: Mrs. Johnson, a teacher at the Royal Woods' school.

"Ugh, that stupid railroad is closed again, I'm probably going to arrive late today," Mrs. Johnson muttered to herself, before noticing Stella. "Huh? Who's that girl?"

Stella then turned around, and thought upon seeing Mrs. Johnson: " _Huh? Is that Mrs. Johnson, my classroom teacher?_ "

" _Is that Stella, the new student in my class?_ " Mrs. Johnson thought, before she shook it off and walked towards the girl. " _Well, there's only one way to find out._ "

Mrs. Johnson walked towards Stella, causing the girl to flinch and look away, thinking:

" _She's definitely heading down this way too, but why? Doesn't she have a car she can use to drive to the school? Why would she need to walk there?_ "

And then Mrs. Johnson reached Stella and stood by her side.

" _She's here! What do I do?!_ " Stella snapped her fingers as soon as she got an idea. " _That's it! Stay calm and let her say something first!_ "

Stella remained silent as Mrs. Johnson scratched her chin. " _Okay, I'm here, so how do I ask her if she's the same Stella I've heard about?_ "

The woman glanced at the girl. " _Maybe I could use one of those greetings kids nowadays use. What was it?_ "

The teacher crouched down, raised her arm, and said with a cheerful, if confused tone:

"Yahoo!"

Stella looked away and shivered, trying to hold back her laughter. " _What the heck was that?! Is that something people say these days?!_ "

" _Great work, Agnes, you made the situation even more awkward,_ " Mrs. Johnson thought to herself as she stood up. " _Okay, since acting like a kid won't lead me anywhere, maybe I should just verify if this is the new girl first?_ "

Nodding in agreement with her own idea, Agnes turned to Stella and nervously asked:

"E-Excuse me? A-Are you Stella, the new student of Royal Woods' school?"

" _What am I supposed to do now?! I mean, I know I'm supposed to answer her, but what do I say?!_ " Stella thought, trying to hold back her laughter. " _Whatever the case, I need to answer! And fast!_ "

The girl promptly uncovered her mouth and stated:

"Y-Yeah, that's me! So what?!"

Mrs. Johnson blinked twice. " _D-Did I say something to tick her off?_ "

Stella, meanwhile, was panicking on the inside. " _What was that all about, Stella!? Being all tsundere to a classmate is one thing, but this is a teacher! A freaking teacher! Apologize before It's too late!_ "

"L-Listen, I know it must be difficult to enter a new school," Mrs. Johnson said, maintaining a friendly tone. "But you don't have to take it out on me."

Stella took a deep breath and clutched her chest. " _Thank goodness, things are getting back to normal. Mrs. Johnson, you're a lifesaver!_ "

And then, Stella spoke:

"Sorry, I... Kinda freaked out there."

Mrs. Johnson frowned. "I freaked you out?"

Stella internally cringed. " _Nice going, Stella, you just hurt your teachers' feelings! Quick, apologize for it!_ "

"No, you didn't freak me out!" the girl clarified. "The thing you said to me freaked me out!"

"The "Yahoo" thing?" Mrs. Johnson sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, I get what you mean, I would do the same if somebody greeted me like that."

" _Great, things are back to normal! I just gotta keep this up!_ " Stella thought before asking, "So, um, do you know what's up with this railway thing?"

"Oh, this? I'm not so sure myself," Mrs. Johnson scratched the back of her head. "I think there was a news report about it being built a couple weeks ago, but I don't remember why it was built."

"I see..." then, Stella asked. "Say, are you Mrs. Johnson?"

The woman nodded. "That's me."

"I'm going to be in your class starting today," Stella said. "Although, you probably already knew that."

"Yeah, I did," Mrs. Johnson chuckled a little. "So, how long have you been waiting?"

"Not that long, I just got here a moment ago," Stella turned back to the railroad. "And that kinda worries me, because I've never waited in one of these before."

"I have waited on this railroad sometimes, both while I went to and came from the school," Mrs. Johnson turned back to the railroad. "And the time varies: Sometimes, it takes relatively soon for the train to pass, and other times, it takes forever."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Train?"

And then, the train went through the rail as fast as light itself, probably faster even, unleashing a lot of loud noise that caused Stella to freak out and jump right into Mrs. Johnson's arms. And once the train had left and the noise was gone, Stella noticed what she was doing and blushed.

"S-Sorry," the girl meekly said. "That thing really scared me."

"I know, I understand how you feel," Mrs. Johnson nodded. "I had the same reaction the first time the train flew by."

The woman looked elsewhere and frowned as she put the girl down. "Granted, the only person nearby to grab me was the floor..."

Then, the bar moved up, unlocking the road for the teacher and student.

"Now we can go to the school," Mrs. Johnson extended her hand towards Stella. "Shall we go?"

"Do we really have to hold hands?" Stella asked, twiddling her fingers and looking elsewhere. "Wouldn't it be embarrassing?"

"Nonsense, It's perfectly normal! Not to mention It'll help me keep an eye on you," Mrs. Johnson stated. "After all, just because my job's to teach you, doesn't mean I won't care for your well-being."

Mrs. Johnson crouched down and leaned forward a little. "Now come on, let's go to the school together."

Seeing the woman was friendlier than she thought, Stella smiled, nodded, and held the teacher's hand as they walked over the rail, and walked together to the school, like a mother and daughter.

Hopefully this wouldn't be taken the wrong way by Stella's classmates...


End file.
